Pink Pajamas
by littledemonpixie
Summary: OH Mac wears her pink pajamas in the summer when its hot...
1. Sweatshirts & Silk

**Pink Pajamas**

By: Comm. Butler

**_Disclaimer:_ **Don't own JAG or the song Pink Pajamas which I don't know who it actually belongs to but it is one of my favorites.

**_Author's Note:_** ATTENTION ALL SHIPPERS! I have returned! You may consider this my return to the world of shipper writing! Actually this one has been on my computer for quite a bit in case you won't figure it out and the timeline is WAY off but who cares as long as I pack on the shipperiness! I figured we all could use it!

This one came about when I was teaching the song Pink Pajamas to some younger Girl Scouts that I have been working with at a day camp. I was thinking it would be a little off beat and different but funny at the same time in it's own twisted kind of way. I'm not exactly sure where this would fit in on the JAG timeline and where it will go but Webb isn't in it and Mattie isn't either so let's just ignore season nine and ten and still make it time for the baby promise. That may sound confusing but bear with me and imagine.

I also had to change the song lyrics a bit to fit the situation but just the same I hope you find it enjoyable and when it is sung in this fic feel free to sing along. "Oh I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot…"

**PS- This however is not Brownie Girl Scout appropriate.**

**

* * *

Mac's Apartment **

**Georgetown**

**1830 Romeo**

"Hey Mac I'm here and I brought dinner!" Harm let himself back into his best friend's apartment, which was unlocked. He set down the files and Chinese and listened when he heard her voice over the shower.

"You're early Harm, just sit down I'll be out in a few." Harm sat the couch and waited for a few minutes until he heard the water turn off and for a few minutes he couldn't hear movement he went and knocked at her bedroom door.

"You okay in there Marine?"

"Yes Harm just fine." Mac smiled and opened the door and stepped out in a pair of jeans and tank top, which caused Harm to do a little double take.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just admiring the view."

"Well when you've pulled your head out of the clouds, let's eat." Mac went over and began to dig into the Chinese. They sat on the couch and began their file work. They had only worked for an hour and Harm noticed how cold it was in her apartment, despite the warm weather outside. He shivered.

"You cold Sailor?" Mac asked him in truth she was a little cold but she didn't mind too much what with Harm sitting right nest to her.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to have one of my sweatshirts here that you stole when you get cold at my apartment. You know I have had three missing in the past month?"

"Yes I do actually. They are in the bottom left hand drawer in my dresser." Mac stated absently. She could trust Harm in her bedroom and she didn't really care if he was in there anyway. Harm stood and went into her bedroom and kneeling opened her dresser and smiled. He was met with several pairs of flannel pjs and a line of a song floated through his head.

I wear my flannel nightie in the winter when it's not… He searched a bit more and found his sweatshirts, all ten of them that she had collected over the years and hadn't bothered to give back or maybe she didn't want to give back. He grabbed one and pulled it out and along with it came a short little pink number with a simple lace trim on the hem. It looked like on Mac it would only reach mid to lower thigh not even brushing her knee. He folded it carefully and was about to set it back in the drawer when he looked at it and decided to take it and use it for a little prank. Mac would probably kill him if she knew it would was him but oh well she needed a few laughs now a days what with the case load and everything on her mind. He put it in the pocket of his slacks, which he was thankful were extra deep and thanking the fact that the silk caused it to be thin. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and when he stepped into the living room watched her as she studied a file intently, just taking in everything about her that he loved before he rejoined her on the couch.

"I thought you got lost, I thought I was going to have to come looking for you."

"Well I'm here."

"Good now I was thinking that if we took this angle on the investigation and interviewed the watch officers first we might have better luck." Harm continued to listen as Mac explained and adding in his pointers and ideas. They worked for another three hours on the other files and when Mac yawned and laid her head on his shoulder he suggested to her,

"You look tired and we have a big day tomorrow so why don't I leave and you get some sleep?"

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow 0800 sharp we want to be there a little early so that we can review and court is at 0900 right?"

"Yep now have a goodnight." Harm packed up his files and paused before he walked out the door.

"Well gee Mac don't look like I'm going to be deployed tomorrow."

"If you go Harm I'm going to be very lonely." She stated hopefully.

"That's the price you pay for being single, but if you want it I'll give you a hug before I go. It might make you feel better." Harm set down his things and went back over to Mac and pulled her into a gentle hug, which she readily returned.

"There is that better?" He asked.

"Yes much. See you tomorrow Harm." Harm nodded and walked out. Mac looked around for a few minutes suddenly feeling very alone. There really was no point in staying up later what with Harm not around, so she padded off to her bedroom where she changed into one of his sweatshirts and a pair of shorts, which were at one time probably Harm's as well. She would change into them on the days that she entered his apartment soaking wet and just go home with them without a second thought. One thing she did notice was that her little pink nightie that she had bought on an almost whim was missing. She and Harriet had gone shopping and Harriet pointed it out. Mac tried it on and it fit perfectly and she can still remember what Harriet said,

'Ma'am that is so beautiful, I like the color on you too.' And Mac still cringed a little at her reply at the time.

'Well it will sure give Harm a run for his money.' She had never been quite sure why she and said that it just came out. She bought it and had been saving it until the five years was up and now that it almost was, she couldn't find the damn thing. She sighed and went to bed not even suspecting the one person that she thought about most, might have done something with it.

* * *

If I see no review then I shall smite thee!

(That means I won't post sooner)


	2. The Prank Goes Smoothly

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Stands and does happy dance Okay I know my old English sucks so no one needs to rub it in but hey. Alright I have one tiny little favor to ask, if you've got a little extra time drop by and serch for littledemonpixie (that's me). I've got a few stories that I would like some opinions on so if you would I would be eternally grateful! So now on with Part II.

* * *

Mac's Apartment 0835 Romeo Next morning

Mac rolled over and met the bright sunlight shining in her eyes. She then rolled the other way and saw her alarm clock, which was flashing 1200. Then her internal clock kicked in.

"Oh no! I'm soo late. The Admiral was going to kill me." She jumped out of bed and began to frantically run around to get ready for the day.

JAG HQ 

**Almost 2 Hours later**

Harm was walking down the hall when something or more like someone ran into him.

"Ow! Watch where you're going damn it!" Mac said as the makeup she was holding clattered to the floor along with her briefcase. She immediately bent to pick up her things and then she noticed who was standing there smiling down at her.

"Slept in a little late this morning then Marine?"

"Oh shut up Harm."

"Well good morning to you too then."

"Whatever." Mac reached for her mirror and blush but Harm snatched it up off the floor and snapped it shut. Mac stood up and glared at him.

"Give that back."

"What do you say Mac?"

"I order you to give that back _Commander _now!"

"Last time I checked we are of equal rank. Now what is the magic word."

"I am not going to play this game with you." Mac reached to grab it but Harm held it up out of her reach. She rolled her eyes and standing on her tiptoes she tried a different tactic, she kissed him full on the mouth and since Harm was very much distracted by this his grip loosened and Mac grabbed her compact.

"Thank you Harm. Now have a good day." Mac then began to walk toward the bullpen when he cut her off at the double doors.

"Um Mac do you know what happens this afternoon?" He knew Sturgis needed another minute to polish off the prank.

"Yes I'm going to kick your six when we go to court now will you let me go to my offi… that wasn't what you meant was it, because today is… look this isn't the time nor the place now can I go?" Harm stepped into the bullpen holding the door for her and he began to hum.

Mac began her walk through the office picking up any messages she had and her files for the day and all the while everyone around her was humming some catchy little tune, that was familiar somewhat. She was about to go to her office when Harm called her name from across the room.

"Hey Mac! Is this yours?" Mac turned around and saw in between his fingers her light pink nightgown, but there was something a little different on it. There was a small tag on it that she could barely read that said 'worn in the hot summer'. She instantly turned red.

"Um uh I…holy…" She floundered and Harm added to the embarrassment.

"Well there is a label on it saying worn in the hot summer. Is this really what you wear?"

"It doesn't matter what I wear now if you will please give that back."

"Oh so you do wear it, well then I believe I have a very fitting song for you." Harm smiled and then began to sing and everyone present in the bullpen joined in.

"Oh the Colonel wears her pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot,

She wears her flannel nighties in the winter when it's not,

And sometimes in the springtime and sometimes in the fall Mac jumps between the covers with nothing on at all!" Mac looked terrified when she heard a deep voice coming from the direction of the Admirals office.

"Glory, glory hallelujah! Glory, glory what's it to ya'? Glory, glory hallelujah, with NOTHING on at all!" Mac turned around and let out a whimper as the Admiral stood there smiling when he finished. Everyone was just as shocked as she was with the exception of Harm who had pulled a little prank on everyone. The office returned to normal but they all snickered behind their hands when the Admiral motioned for Harm and Mac to follow him into his office.

"Well that was quite a change of pace I give you my congratulations for pulling it off Commander." AJ chuckled and sat down in his chair.

"Thank you sir." Harm said smiling broadly which he stopped doing when Mac glared at him icily.

"Commander, why don't you give the Colonel back her pajamas if that's what you want to call them." Harm handed Mac the nightgown, which she snatched out of his grip and she spoke up.

"You were in on this sir? I thought you discouraged this kind of… of humiliating behavior."

"When did I say that? Well if I did what do you propose we do to fix the situation?"

"An apology would be a wonderful start." Mac stated matter of factly and then she muttered,

"And a very expensive dinner." The Admiral heard that and smiled.

"Alright it's settled then. Commander apologize to the Colonel and take her to dinner at that new Italian restaurant in Foggy Bottom." Now Harm was shocked,

"But sir that place… I don't think it's in my budget right now." He admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure that you can afford to take Colonel Mackenzie to dinner at a very nice restaurant considering that you did show off her unmentionables in the office."

"Not the way this marine colonel eats." He stated smugly. Mac slapped him up side the head.

"Ow! I didn't mean it!"

"Well it sure sounded like it. Now sir may I be dismissed to start the day?"

"Yes dismissed Colonel and you too Rabb." AJ sighed and then Mac quickly stormed out and Harm asked softly,

"Do I really have to take her there?"

"Well you don't make promises you can't keep right?"

"No I haven't yet…. Wait! How did you know about that?" Harm's eyes widened and the Admiral looked innocent.

"Know about what?"

"Well you know that deal."

"What deal? Son if you are going to accuse me, enlighten me first."

"Umm well five years ago Mac and I we said that on little AJ's fifth birthday we would umm. Hold on why am I telling you this?"

"Because I am your CO and I have a feeling that this will cause some differences in the workplace."

"Well sir I did plan on taking her to dinner tonight and then afterward we were going to talk about well… it."

"Commander, if you're going to tell me stop beating around the bush and spit it out. What is this 'it' or would it be a someone?"

"Well in a sense yes I guess." AJ nodded, as he put two and two together, but he wanted to hear it from Harm.

"So would this someone by chance have to have special attention and be very small?"

"Yes sir. You see Mac and I made a deal to have a baby together when AJ turned five and well his birthday is today this afternoon in fact even though the Roberts won't be celebrating till Sunday and um…" AJ shook his head.

"I thought that it was something like that. Well it is your personal life, but at least try to keep this whole thing under wraps alright, I don't want this getting out. Oh and one last thing Commander, are you in love with her?" Harm was taken aback by his blunt question.

"Umm, yes sir, almost after the day I met her, I think I realized it when I was hanging out of a helo at Red Rock Mesa."

"That is all Commander and uh enjoy your evening." Harm nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Score!" He cheered softly and Jen looked up from her computer confused as Harm almost skipped back to his office.

* * *

Hey all you out there reading! 

I hate to always be pleading,

But it's reviews I'll be needing.


	3. The Aftermath

Part III 

**Outside Mac's Apartment**

**1800 Romeo**

**Friday (Same Day)**

Harm knocked on Mac's door and then sat rocking back and forth on his heels fiddling with the red rose he had bought her. He was nervous about dinner tonight. He hadn't told Mac he was actually taking her out like the Admiral had said so she probably wasn't ready. His dress whites were starting to feel a tad warm as his nervousness mounted. He knocked again a little louder this time and he almost instantly heard,

"Just a minute!" He waited for exactly one minute and Mac's door opened.

"Oh hi… Harm? What are you doing here and dressed like the Good Humor man." Harm was quick on his feet.

"I think the question is why am I still standing in the hall and you aren't in some sexy, seductive dress ready for dinner." Harm grinned and used the rose to motion to her sweats and T-shirt.

"Dinner? You didn't say we were going to dinner and what makes you so sure that I even want to go with you considering what you did today."

"Alright then looks like I'm going to be eating pasta at Galileio's all by my lonesome." Harm turned on his heel and was about to walk away when Mac grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"Not so fast Flyboy. You wait right here and I'll be back in ten minutes with a dress on that will floor you."

"Oh that I would love to see." Harm crossed his arms and sat on the couch, while Mac rushed into her bedroom and threw open her closet. She had five dresses. She looked at the first one it was from the Surface Warfare ball.

"No, not that one." She tossed it out of her way and grabbed the one from the NATO ball.

"Nope, not this one either." That joined the red one and she pulled out a dark navy blue one.

"Most definitely not that one, too many memories of the Sudanese Embassy." She tossed that one away as well. Next was her forest green dress, but that had long sleeves and was heavy so that was a no. She let out a growl of anguish.

"Ugh! What am I going to wear!" Then she heard Harm's voice from the door way,

"Do you not have a dress?"

"Oh I have them alright, but each one wouldn't fit the occasion… except," Her eyes darted to her closet and she spotted the last remaining gown on the rack and smiled.

"Go on Harm I'll be right there, give me five." She ushered him out and closed the door behind him and quickly changed and put on a little makeup and ran a comb through her hair. Her shoes were the last things she put on and grabbing the matching purse she stepped out into the living room.

Harm turned to the source of the noise and let out a whistle. He then took a step back to get a better look and he tripped over the rug and was on his back on the hardwood. Mac had on a strapless, floor length burgundy gown with golden embroidery across the bodice and a little at the bottom for trim. There was a slit that went almost all the way up to her lower thigh and he could have sworn that the fabric it was made out of was silk.

"Well I floored you. I guess I clean up nicely for a Marine then?"

"Literally…I mean beautifully." Harm's breath was taken away as he stood and Mac took his arm smiling.

"Aren't we going?"

"Uh yes. Yes of course. Oh I did forget to give you the rose I brought for you." Harm handed Mac the red rose from earlier, which she quickly found a small vase for, and then they were off to have a very interesting evening.

Galileio's 

**Foggy Bottom**

**1903 Romeo**

Harm pulled up and parked in front of a small but very upscale building and helped Mac out of the car. They walked through the door and stood beside another couples, who as well were decked out in evening attire. The hostess walked up to him and asked,

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes it's under Rabb, for two." Harm stated and the woman smiled.

"Ah yes Mr. Rabb please follow me." Harm and Mac followed her to the back and then out a door onto an empty dimly lit patio with a single table laid out fully for two.

"Just as you requested sir and I will have Maria out for you in a few minutes." The hostess turned away and went back inside. Harm pulled out Mac's chair and she sat down.

"Harm this place it is beautiful and look at the stars no wonder this restaurant is named after an astronomer. How did you get reservations here? I heard that it's booked straight up to December and it's only May."

"Well my powers of persuasion are wonderful and I did book it in January right before it opened." Harm openly admitted, Mac was silent for a minute and then smiled.

"So this isn't apologizing for today, you had something else in mind, so tell me just what is so special about today?" She thought she knew but she just wanted to clarify.

"Well tonight is an anniversary a fifth one to be exact, of a promise that we made way back when."

"Oh so you're still on for a baby huh?" Mac was right on the money.

"Well yes I am. I planned on bringing you here and I figured we could talk about how and when we were um… going to get the ball rolling." Harm blushed a little and Mac smiled,

"I say that we get going right…" She paused as Maria came out.

"Good evening. What can get for you on this lovely night?"

"Oh I haven't even looked at the menu." Mac fretted.

"Ah, no need for that. If it is Italian ma'am we can fix it."

"Alright how about a shrimp fettuccini and a glass sparkling cider."

"Okay and for you sir?"

"I think I'll go for a five cheese torteillini and same to drink."

"Excellent choices, we will have the chef get right on them." Maria bustled back inside and Harm looked at Mac expectantly. She looked a little distracted it must have been a least five-maybe ten minutes before either spoke.

"Now you were saying?" Harm offered.

"Well we could get started right away if you um wanted to." Mac shrugged leaning in towards him. Harm smiled.

"I don't think the dinner table is the appropriate place to take part in that sort of activity."

"Oh then what exactly is the dinner table good for?"

"Eating for one and for lovers to spend an entire evening sending long wistful glances across it." Harm answered, softly. Mac cocked an eyebrow.

"So we're lovers now?"

"I don't see why not, what can it hurt." Harm tossed the suggestion out so lightly that Mac was taken aback.

"Harm is this some round about way of confessing your undying love for me?"

"Well Mac you can take it and twist and analyze it all you want but I'll save you the trouble and say yes Mac I do love very much. Too much to tell you in fact." Harm let out a sigh. That was wonderful to get off his chest and now all he had to do was wait for Mac's answer. Mac unfolded her napkin and smoothed it over her lap.

"Well that is quite flattering and…" She stopped as Maria returned. She set down their food and cider then went on her way.

"That was fast, now what were you saying Mac? These waiters do seem to come at the worst times."

"I was just saying Harmon,"

Uh oh this is serious she used my given name. Harm thought praying for the best.

"That I too find you extremely attractive, even though you are the most arrogant man I have ever met, I love you for it just the same." Harm almost choked on his cider.

"Really?" He sputtered. Mac smiled.

"Yes and don't you start babbling like an idiot now." Mac began to eat her meal and Harm ate his in silence. They were about half way through when Mac sat down her fork.

"You are really truly in love with me?" Harm looked at her puzzled.

"I told you almost fifteen minutes ago." Harm said setting down his fork as well.

"I know but it didn't really sink in till now."

"Yep same here." Harm then smiled at her sweetly.

"It's funny how easy this whole honesty thing is. I seriously was kind of dreading this moment, you know the whole expressing my emotions thing."

"For a cocky Flyboy that is understandable."

"Oh and it isn't for a Marine then?"

"For a Marine yes, but as you can see I'm not in uniform therefore that puts me in woman mode and it's easy for a woman."

"That makes sense, now since we are being honest where is that lovely tattoo of yours?" Mac laughed,

"Now Harm let's not be too honest now. You'll find out eventually." She then turned her attention back to her meal. She didn't really want to talk with him much now she just wanted to enjoy his company in silence. Her mind was reeling. It was amazing how Harm could surprise her at the drop of a hat. The other thing that amazed Mac was how she had gotten so lucky to have someone like Harm in her life, she didn't really deserve him. Had treated him like a god sometimes and others like he was scum under her high-heeled shoes, and yet every time he came back for more.

Harm smiled inwardly as he watched Mac eat as he did. He had figured that she would want to be talking a mile a minute about the 'future'. This word scared Harm a bit. He had waited so long for this time that it seemed like the only thing in his future was chasing after Mac and now that he had her he wondered what there really was out there for him. He supposed it didn't really matter, as long as he had Mac he would be okay and that was the best he could ask for. He certainly didn't deserve a woman like Mac but he wasn't going to complain. If he had the choice he would spoil her and take care of her at every possible opportunity to the best of his ability, but Mac wouldn't stand for that. He couldn't place her on a pedestal, she was independent and stubborn and he loved every minute of it.

"Harm, I'm finished how about you?" Mac asked softly.

"Huh, um yeah I am." Harm shook himself out of his thoughts. Mac looked at him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Probably the same thing you were." Harm stated.

"Well aren't you a Narcissist."

"Oh and why is that?" Harm asked.

"Because I was thinking about you and if you were thinking about you too then that would make you…"

"A Narcissist, I know. Do you want dessert Mac?"

"No I think for once I am actually full."

"What ever you say. Now the only problem is to find our wonderful waitress."

"Did you all enjoy your meal?" Harm jumped a little and Mac laughed.

"Yes we did thank you very much and our compliments to the chef." Mac replied politely.

"I am very glad. Can I interest you in dessert or will you need your check?" Maria asked.

"I think our check would be fine thank you." Harm said and Maria pulled it out of her little apron pocket.

"There you are sir." Harm took a look at it then Mac reached for it.

"No, no Mac it's my treat remember?" Harm pulled a rather largely numbered bill out of his wallet and signing the receipt handed it to Maria whose eyes widened slightly.

"There you are and keep the change." Harm gave her a Flyboy grin and she smiled and stammered.

"Thank you sir and you are welcome back anytime." Maria turned and went on her way and Mac stood up.

"Now that everything's taken care of should we be on our way?" Harm stood as well and offered Mac his arm, which she took freely, and they made their way back inside. As they walked through the tables Mac could feel the eyes of other couples watching them.

"Harm is there something on my dress?" She whispered.

"No, why?"

"Because people are staring." Harm smiled down at her.

"They're staring because I have most beautiful woman on my arm and they're just jealous."

"Stop being so flattering."

"Okay, or it could just be the way we are walking like military officers ramrod straight and that a friend of ours is over at another table, but DON'T look!" Harm warned. Thank goodness his peripheral vision came in handy.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you when we're outside." Harm murmured and in another minute they were out once more in the cool night air.

"So who was it?" Mac demanded.

"Well you might not know her, but Commander or should I say Admiral Krennick was in there with someone I don't know who. She was a co worker at JAG with Lt. Austin"

"Oh I know her alright. I ran into her a few times at the Pentagon when I was working on some things. What a witch! How did you know she's an Admiral now?"

"I do occasionally pick up a Navy Times." They stopped walking at the end of the short sidewalk. Mac was about to step down so they could get back to Harm's car, when Harm grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"You my fair lady were about to soil your dress in that puddle." Harm answered and Mac cocked an eyebrow.

"Well thank you for saving me a trip to the cleaners Sail… oh my gosh!" Mac squeaked as Harm lifted her up off the ground into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise. Harm grinned as he stepped off the curb and walked confidently through the puddle. He continued to carry her all the way to the car where he gently set her down again.

"You know Harm we could have just walked around it."

"I know but I wanted to sweep you off your feet." Harm said as he unlocked and opened the passenger side for Mac to climb in. Closing the door he walked aroundt6o his side and after getting in started the car.

"Back to your apartment then milady?" Harm asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. He was still playing along with the game and Mac did as well.

"That I believe would be very lovely indeed. In return I believe I will wash your trousers as well they are all covered with yuck on the bottoms and we will have those shoes nice and shiny again." Mac smiled at him.

"Mac, is that some line to get me to take my pants off." Mac laughed.

"I seriously want to get those clean and if I wanted you to take your pants off all I'd have to do is ask."

"And I would gladly obey." Harm chuckled and took Mac's hand off the center console and kissed it softly.

"The charm never ends for you does it?"

"Nope. I am after all Harmon Rabb the Navy poster boy and swashbuckling sailor slash pilot."

"Whatever and I am just the sexy marine who would get down and dirty." Harm shook his head and Mac rested their intertwined fingers back on the console. They sat in silence until they were outside of Mac's apartment. Harm turned off the engine and they sat there for a minute.

"I guess I had better go then, its kind of late. I'll see you at work tomorrow then."

"That would be great if we had work. Tomorrow is Saturday, but if you want I can come over then if you um want." Harm wasn't sure why they were acting so nervous, this however was new territory for them both. Mac was about out of the car when he grabbed her wrist and she sat back down.

"Hey Mac uh wait a minute." Mac looked at him expectantly. Harm took the plunge before he lost his nerve. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Mac kissed him back just as innocently and when they parted Harm whispered,

"I love you Mac." Mac whispered back and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Me too me too." She then quickly got out and hurried off to her apartment feeling very giddy. Harm watched her go and when he couldn't see her he got out and with a loud "YES!" He jumped into the air. He felt wonderful, but his pilot side was disappointed about not being invited in but he battled that he didn't want to push Mac. That was what his lawyer side told him.

Up in Mac's apartment Mac jumped on the couch with a very light heart.

"YES! He's mine finally!" She cheered. The side of her that was the sultry aggressive marine Mac who wanted to rip off his dress whites was kicking herself for not inviting Harm up, but oh well. They would get in that groove and they would reach that when they got to it Mac's more gentle romantic side countered. Mac flopped on the couch and sighed. She sat there for a minute and then jumped up. Mac then grabbing up her dress she ran back out of her apartment and downstairs and back outside where she was relieved to find Harm leaning casually leaning against his 'Vette looking at the few stars that could be seen in the city.

Harm heard the clicking of heels on the cement and he smiled and looked to the source of the noise and saw Mac dashing over to him. She skidded to a halt grabbing a hold of Harm when she reached him.

"Do… you want to come… in?" She gasped in between breaths. Harm gave her a Flyboy grin and nodded.

"Yes I think so."

"Good because you don't really have a choice." Mac stated and taking his arm they went up the stairs slowly, even though they were itching to run. Mac opened her apartment door and when Harm closed the door behind them they stood there for a minute then Mac commented,

"Um could you just stand there for a minute while I decide whether to ask you if you want something to drink or if I should slam you up against that wall and start to rip your dress whites off." Harm's eyebrows shot up. Mac was really acting differently and he had a feeling that he kind of liked this blunt behavior of hers.

"I'll stand right here until you decide." Harm stated politely. Mac bit her lip walking towards him so they were barely an inch apart then gave in.

"Ugh the wall wins!" She then gave him a rather forceful push up against the wall closest to the bedroom and began to kiss him furiously. Harm was surprised and then he as well gave in and it became a rather heated make out session. When they needed air Mac gasped,

"Now part B off with the uniform Sailor!" She then ripped his shirt off and he asked between giving her frantic kisses.

"Are you… always this forceful… in your approach?"

"Questions later Commander you in the bedroom now!" Mac pushed him into the bedroom and practically threw him on the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Harm said as his hands found the zipper of her dress. Mac kissed him again and not another word was said between them for a very long time.


	4. Hmm, not sure

Mac's Apartment 

**0825 Romeo**

**The Next Morning**

"Well they say the Marines are first to fight and boy they certainly are!" Harm joked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm glad that you have accepted that and I should also say that dress whites and gold wings will get you anywhere you want and I will say I was impressed." Mac said sitting up.

"Only 'impressed'? How about floored?" Mac winced a little.

"That too did you have to do that?"

"One it was three in the morning and two there just wasn't enough bed." Harm admitted and Mac hit him with a pillow and lay back down.

"You are certainly talkative considering we only got four hours of sleep." Mac pointed out and Harm shrugged.

"I went straight into deep sleep." Mac laughed.

"I suppose so you did snore pretty loudly."

"Oh and you were listening? As I seem to recall you are the one who said, 'Harm it's four thirty in the morning.'" Mac rolled her eyes.

"Then you said 'Okay but why do I care what time it is?' And so on and so forth. You know what Harm, I'm hungry." Mac changed the subject.

"Well gee I wonder why?" Harm looked thoughtful and Mac smirked.

"You don't have to be all smart about it." Mac shoved him back down and then she got up and grabbed a robe. She shivered for a minute and looked down at Harm with her hands on her hips.

"Well are you going to get up or not lazy butt?" Harm got out of bed and found his boxers and then after he put them on he replied.

"There you happy now Colonel?"

"Yes much and you…" Mac stopped mid sentence when there was a knock at the door. Together they went to see who it was and were surprised to see Bud, Harriet and little AJ standing in Mac's living room. Harriet had spotted Harm's whites and looked a little shocked.

"Good morning Bud, Harriet what are you doing here?" Mac asked embarrassed but smiling.

"We were here to drop AJ off and then go out for the day we have to take Jimmy he has an appointment, you and the Commander were going to take AJ to the amusement park today." Bud explained. Harm and Mac both slapped a hand to their foreheads.

"Oh gosh! We totally spaced it!" Mac gasped.

"Apparently." Harriet tried to look serious but she was about to explode with excitement.

"Okay, um well I um we just got up and it isn't what you think." Mac warned, she was about to continue when there was another knock at the door.

"Come in it's open!" She called and in stepped the small elderly woman who lived below her.

"Good morning Mrs. Hiedler, what brings you up here?" Mac asked carefully. This was one little raging ball of German fury that you didn't want to make angry. The woman stepped in and examined the slightly jostled living room and hall.

"I was just coming up to let you know that the listening spectacle that my ears were exposed to was rather vulgar and loud. I would very much appreciate it if you would refrain from those various activities in the middle of the night or at least keep them at a reasonable volume." The woman then turned her attention to Harm and she smiled.

"Harmon, a good solid German name and I believe my boy that it suits you excellently." Harm nodded and thanked her.

"Thank you. How so, if you would care to enlighten me." Harm asked carefully and as soon as the words came out he regretted them. Mrs. Hiedler smiled even wider.

"Well translated it means army man or soldier and well you know how they can just keep on going. You however are Navy I believe, judging by this." She picked up his dress white shirt off the floor and held in between her fingers. Mac whimpered and Harm looked like he would pass out. Bud and Harriet looked like they would burst out laughing and AJ looked confused.

"Well Sarah I will be on my way if you don't mind I have a appointment to keep. Wiedersehen" (AN: Yes that is the proper spelling for goodbye or at least that's what my German to English to Dictionary says.) She turned abruptly and went on down the hall and Mac shut the door quickly.

"Well, AJ why don't you have a seat, there is cartoons here is the remote you can watch while we get ready and then we will take you okay?" Mac said softly and AJ smiled and grabbed the remote and quickly found cartoons.

"Bud, Harriet you can go on your way we'll be fine. Have a great day. What time will you be back to get him?"

"Dinner time probably." Harm chuckled.

"Well then we won't fill him up with too much junk food then." Harriet gave her son a kiss and commented.

"I certainly hope not. I'm making chicken tonight." Mac shifted from one foot to the other.

"Harriet you two had better get going. Jimmy is waiting." Bud nodded as Harriet walked out and he added.

"I hope this didn't screw up your plans for today."

"Not at all Bud, not at all." Harm smiled and Bud followed after his wife. Harm looked at Mac and she looked back at him and they sighed. This wasn't exactly how they had planned to spend their first day as a couple but they loved their godson and it was part of his fifth birthday present. Harm went into the kitchen to start breakfast and Mac went to shower. All the while little AJ watched cartoons and wondered in his little preschool mind, if Uncle Harm and Aunt Mac were in love like mommy had said.


	5. The Pink Returns!

AN: Okay here is the LAST part! I mean it no more! Actually I don't think I'll be writing anymore JAG fics after this so enjoy it, however I may post a Toss of Fate but it would be a one or two shot and fini! No more!

* * *

**Harm and Mac's Apartment**

**Alexandria VA**

**1800 Romeo**

**A Year and a Half Later**

Mac sat curled up under a blanket with knitting needles resting in her lap in front of the fireplace. It was hard to believe that it was November already. The time had past too fast for her. Things hadn't really changed much other then the fact that she was now Harm's wife and she was well on her way to being promoted. The honeymoon was well over for them and so far they had had their little marital spats but with a few kisses and apologies all was resolved. Everyone at JAG was still rubbing in the fact that they had actually gotten married. They had moved into an apartment together after about two months of driving back and forth while they were engaged. It was significantly larger then either of their previous ones, with a spare bedroom as well. She looked up at the clock on the mantle and smiled. Harm would be walking through the door in three… two… one… Mac heard the key turn in the lock and Harm walked in juggling two bags of groceries.

"Little help here Mac."

"Of course." Mac got up and took one of the bags from Harm. Harm gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, and what has my Marine been up to today? You weren't at work of course."

"Nope. I had a rather full day. I got my hair trimmed, went to an appointment, I met Harriet for lunch, then I did a little shopping and bought some very cute shoes and more socks for you as you asked. I picked up our dress uniforms from the tailors and the cleaners for Tuesday. Then it stared to snow so I headed back here."

"Whoa slow down there. You said the tailors, I didn't my need mine tailored."

"Well I had to let mine out a little."

"So this Marine is getting fat?" Harm joked and gave her light poke in the side as he started to put the groceries away.

"No."

"Oh then why were you getting it let out? You also said that you had an appointment I thought that today was to be strictly leave for you and you were to enjoy yourself."

"Did you ever think I just might want it a little looser then skin tight and I just had a little appointment nothing work related or anything." Harm knew she was lying on some respect but he didn't push the matter.

"Okay well you can go back to what you were doing and I'll cook dinner."

"Aww how very considerate of you. I think this is why I married you." Mac joked and kissed him on the cheek before going to cuddle underneath the blanket again in front of the fire. The snow was falling but it could happen in November. While Harm was slaving in the kitchen Mac started her knitting again. It was almost done. She had taken it up awhile back to keep her mind off things every once and a while.

She was so absorbed in her knit work that she didn't feel Harm sit down next to her. He kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the coffee table and Mac looked up.

"No feet on the tables you know that and don't you have work you could be doing?"

"Is there something wrong for me wanting to just sit with my wife and enjoy the evening." Mac looked sighed.

"Well I suppose it can't hurt but I don't want you to come home tomorrow complaining that you didn't have time to get your work finished when you could be doing it now and not leave it to the last minute."

"Mac…" Harm still called her Mac it was a lot better. He loved to call her Sarah but not in a very casual setting and being a man and not taking change well he had adapted to Mac and that is what he called her. It was kind of a pet name as well.

"Harm you have been procrastinating lately why just yesterday I found…"

"You made your point Colonel. What are you working on there? You have been tackling this knitting religiously for the past month or so I even saw you working at the office one day. Is it just to hard to tear yourself away from the afghan that you are making?"

"No and I am not making an afghan. Or a sweater for you like most Navy wives might do."

"Good 'cause I can't wear pink and it looks a little small. Is Harriet expecting a girl anytime soon is that it?"

"No not that I know of."

"Tell me what you are making then." Harm stated.

"Pink pajamas." Mac replied casually.

"What?" Harm looked puzzled.

"Just let me tie it off here and you will see." Mac tied it off and cut it away from the ball of yarn and then she reached down into her small knitting basket and pulled out two significantly smaller pink objects. She laid out the items in her lap and Harm's eyes dawned with comprehension. The two small pink items were a pair of little baby booties and what looked like a little tiny romper. He had to admit even though he wasn't an expert that her knitting skills were superb.

"Oh so this a hint then. Mac if you wanted to then just tell me and we'll work on it okay. Man women and their 'hints'." Mac scoffed.

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what? That you want a baby? Well I've known this since day one. Like I said all you have to do is ask." Mac looked at him unbelievingly. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you ever think that maybe for just a minute it there might be another reason?"

"Oh what other possible option is there? You wanna get a dog and dress it up?" Harm questioned and he stood as well and went into the kitchen to check dinner on the stove. Mac rolled her eyes and threw up her arms and followed him in there. He was draining noodles and she snapped.

"Well gosh I don't know that I might actually be having one?" Harm shook his head.

"A dog or a… Come on Mac you don't mean to tell me that…" Harm looked at her serious face and he gasped,

"WHAT?" Mac smiled.

"Yes Harm I am having a baby in well seven months in fact and there isn't a thing that you can do about it!" Harm about dropped the pot he was holding, the lid however he did drop and it hit his foot and then the floor with a clatter.

"OUCH! Oh man! Wow!" Harm set the pot back down and stood there in disbelief with his mouth wide open.

"Oh don't stand there like an idiot do something!" Mac suggested. Harm gasped out the words.

"I'm going to be… a father?"

"Yes." Harm muttered something and then fell to the floor in a dead faint. Mac threw her arms up again and cried.

"I said _do _something but not that!" She wet a towel and kneeling down and resting his head in her lap she pressed the cloth to his forehead. It wasn't ten seconds later that he regained conscienceness.

"Did I just pass out there Mac?"

"Yes you did." Harm sat up very slowly. His head hurt really badly.

"Um why did I pass out?" Mac didn't look overly surprised. She helped him up off the floor.

"Don't worry about it right now go sit down I'll finish up in here." Mac assured him and Harm left to sit in the living room. Mac went about the kitchen continuing to cook the Alfredo thinking of another approach. Telling him outright would probably cause him to inflict more physical pain on himself and he was apparently too thick to take the hints. Well he was a pilot. Mac was cutting the chicken with fury now. She might love Harm but sometimes his grasp of the obvious was a little short ranged. She added the chicken into simmer for a few minutes before she called Harm back in.

"Time for dinner Harm come on before it gets cold!" Mac called as she set the table. Harm came in and sat in one of the dining chairs with a sigh. Mac sat across from him and they ate in moderate silence.

Mac was washing dishes and Harm was back out in the den working, but Mac could hear the TV on. She then heard him yelp.

"MAC!" Mac came in and saw him holding her knitting in his hands. Mac chuckled and sat down next him and turned off the TV.

"You called?" Harm took a deep breath.

"You know it just occurred to me that we are going to have a baby and that I do believe was the reason I passed out before dinner."

"Wow you are one smart little Flyboy aren't you?" Mac said sarcastically ruffling his hair and Harm frowned.

"How long have you been trying to beat this into my head?"

"Oh just about the last THREE weeks!"

"I see." Was all Harm could say. Mac looked concerned suddenly.

"Is there something wrong? I thought you would be happier about it." Harm sat there not saying anything for a minute and then he jumped up.

"HOLY COW! Mac are you serious? We, we are going to have a baby?" Mac scooted away from him a bit and nodded.

"YES! I am the happiest man alive! YAHOOO!"

"HARM! SHH! Sit down!" Mac ordered and Harm sat looking as excited as a kid at Christmas he had his Flyboy grin on and he couldn't seem to sit still.

"Well that was about how I pictured you to act. You know this means we will need a house now."

"Yes that's fine whatever. I'm going to be a father!" Harm was still trying to let it all sink in. What a way to end the day! Mac sighed at Harm's fidgeting.

"Alright Flyboy you are free to jump for joy no…" Harm was kissing Mac like he hadn't in a while what with them both coming home from work dog-tired. When she needed air she pushed him away.

"Or you could do that again!" She gasped and Harm kissed her again and when he pulled back she felt much better.

"Well Mac I do believe this is cause enough for celebration, what do you want?" Harm asked happily. Mac looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Anything?"

"Yes name it and it's yours." Harm answered.

"I have had a terrible craving for Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia." Harm nodded and stood.

"Got it. I'll just hit the local Wal-Mart and pick some up. Anything else?"

"Yes get a couple of Pomegranates too." Harm put his shoes and coat on and grabbed his keys.

"You stay put and don't work not even the dishes." He kissed her forehead and Mac smiled.

"Won't even lift my little finger." Mac assured him and Harm walked out. As soon as the door shut behind him Mac jumped up and ran back into their bedroom.

Harm and Mac's Apartment 

**2 hours later**

"Hey Mac, I'm back but it took me forever to get those pomegranates." Harm called through the quiet apartment the lights were out as well as the fire in the living room and the only flickering light Harm could see was coming from their bedroom. He put the few things he had bought away and then went into their bedroom to find several candles lit and the small fireplace aglow with flames. That was one of the reasons they had picked this rather spacious apartment. Mac was lying in the center of the bed with the sheets up to her chin.

"I thought you got lost." Mac said softly. Harm sat down next to her.

"Were you worried?"

"Not for you. You're a big boy. You can handle yourself, but that ice cream…" Harm chuckled.

"You cold there Marine?"

"A little." Mac shrugged.

"How can you possibly be cold? When I got home you had a roaring fire going and were decked out in a sweater with a blanket."

"Well I am still cold and my attire has been altered slightly."

"Do you mind if I see what your state of garments is currently?" Harm asked politely and tried to pull the sheets away.

"NO!" Mac exclaimed pulling them back up.  
"It must not be much then." Harm smiled even wider.

"I know what your thinking Flyboy and I don't like it, and no it is not my birthday suit sorry." Mac scolded and Harm looked disappointed.

"Okay fine. I got everything you asked for and eggs so that you can have your standard omelets for breakfast. Now if you don't mind I think I am going to get out of this uniform."

"Oh can I help?" Mac asked eagerly and Harm looked thoughtful.

"Umm… nope!" He decided. It was Mac's turn to look disappointed. Harm started to change and Mac just watched him.

"Do you have to stare at me?" He asked as he hung the uniform up and Mac nodded.

"Well yes of course."

"Oh and I suppose it is the event of the year to watch me brush my teeth then?"

"Yes and I have prime seats, but my favorite is watch you shave in the mornings." and Harm cringed.

"Mac not only do you have weird habits, but need I remind you that you like to jump into the bathroom and grab me from behind while I shave and cause some serious nicks." Harm moseyed into the bathroom and Mac laughed,

"Don't forget I like to smack your six with a wet towel when I get out of the shower too."

"Oh I can't forget that! I usually have my uniform on by then as well." Harm remarked, he really hated to eat breakfast with a wet six, but he put up with Mac he had to admit he had some weird habits as well. He started to brush his teeth and Mac walked in and stood behind him.

"You know you make it sound as if I'm the only guilty one here. I too am a victim. One you hog all the hot water and then when you do that hair shaking thing when I'm still asleep. You get water everywhere!" Mac shivered. Harm rolled his eyes and rinsed his mouth and turned to face her.

"It is better to air dry, you how blow drying damages… well what have we here?" Harm had noted her new attire. He motioned for her to turn around and she did. He touched the silken pale pink fabric and his eyes narrowed.

"Now where have I seen this before?" He gave her the up and down mid thigh length lace trim, and spaghetti straps.

"Victoria's Secret catalog maybe?" Mac suggested but she knew otherwise.

"No, no not there the key color theme was blue…" Harm stopped.

"AH HA! I caught you red handed! Now I know what you have in the bottom desk drawer!" Mac squealed leading him on and she turned to run. Harm rushed after her and they chased each other around the bedroom for a minute and then Harm caught her and trapped her on the bed with her underneath him.

"Got ya'!" Harm cried triumphantly. Mac asked him after a second.

"Uh Harm could you get off me it kind of hurts." Harm immediately moved.

"That can't be good for the baby can it?"

"I'm not sure but it isn't exactly very big yet, just in case…" Mac shrugged and then straddled Harm with a smile on her face as she pinned him down.

"No fair Mac!"

"Well life ain't fair now is it? You tell me where you have seen this gown before and I might let you off the hook."

"Pregnant women get all the advantages. Umm I know I have seen it but I can't tell you where, have you had it for more then six months?" Mac shook her head.

"You know you aren't sounding like a very trustworthy husband, but yes I have had it for six months and longer."

"Okay…" Harm paused

"Umm sir, ma'am?" Mac's eyes widened as she looked to see Coates standing in the doorway.  
"COATES! What are you doing here?" Mac demanded, she was not happy to see the petty officer standing in her apartment.

"I brought those books over. I just got off work and you told me to just let myself in."

"How did you get a key?" Harm asked. Mac still had him pinned down.

"I gave it to her in case we weren't home and in case you don't remember she has been coming over to fix our office computer which _you_ screwed up." Mac said standing up.

"Umm Jen thank you."

"I'm so sorry ma'am and I didn't think you were home and then I saw the light on back here and I figured it might just be you since you had the day off… I should have called… I really… ma'am if you don't mind me asking, is that the gown that the Commander waved around the office before you were married?" Harm got a look of comprehension.

"I knew that was it! Thank you Coates you just saved my life!" Harm cheered and Mac's look silenced him.

"Yes it is, why don't you go home Coates, it's getting late and I'm sure that you don't want to see me when I start yelling at Harm." Mac smiled sweetly. Jen nodded.

"I really don't. The books are on the coffee table ma'am, goodnight." Jen then left quickly and Harm sighed.

"It's funny how people just keep walking in at very inappropriate times you know, but tonight Jen saved my life."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Mac lay down next to him.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"Of what?"

"The gown you Squid!" Harm chuckled.

"I think it would look better thrown randomly across the room and on the floor."

"I see but the funny thing about that is that you are still in some serious trouble. Do share how you got your Navy fingers on Victoria Secret catalogs?"

"Well as I recall in April I came home from quals and you asked me, which did I like better and you showed me several pages in those cursed magazines and do you remember which one I chose?" Mac laughed.

"I think I'm going to lock all the doors before I hear the answer." Mac left the room for a minute and when she returned she sat down next to him.

"You were saying?"

"Well I gave you my honest answer, I said I like the brunette there in that Marine T-shirt and jean shorts, with her pink ankle socks." Harm recited and Mac blushed a little at his memory. Harm looked surprised.

"Why Colonel do I see a blush creeping across your exotic features?"

"Oh stop flattering me Harm."

"No seriously, I think that pink is most certainly the theme this evening. I come home and you are hard at work knitting a pink little clothes for a baby a girl is what you are hoping for then?"

"No it was you who was wanting the girl I wanted a boy remember?"

"Well whatever it turns out to be they will be perfect."

"Yeah don't get too far ahead of yourself. We however are drifting off the subject. You said pink is the theme and so far I can only count one thing."

"Alright let's keep going. Baby clothes, your gown, the ankle socks that I mentioned and the lovely light shade I see you turning as I continue to compliment you." Harm gave her a flyboy grin and Mac shook her head.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know it's just there in this big pilot's brain of mine." Mac laughed loudly at this.

"I think Sailor you have been pulling too many G's in those little planes of yours."

"No I think it is you who hasn't pulled enough Colonel."

"Oh and how at eleven at night am I supposed to pull G's? What are you going to do pull a forty million-dollar aircraft out of your pocket? Wait that was the wrong way to say that." Mac shook away the thought. Harm however grabbed her and pinned her down again, more gently this time.

"There are other ways to pull G's other then in a plane." Harm reassured her and gave her a kiss.

"Do I need to suit up?"

"No."

"Oh so I don't get a little pink flight suit?" Mac joked and Harm looked serious.

"Don't push it Mac, a pink flight suit, if that ever stepped on the flight deck you would have half the squadron at your feet. So I'm going to say dress down." Mac cocked an eyebrow at him and commented,

"You know I just realized something, I'm wearing this gown and it isn't even summer, so looks like I can't leave it on. I really need to get some flannel for the winter when it's not… you on the other hand…" Harm rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare start."

"Oh Harmon wears his pink boxers in the summer when it's hot,"

"Mac I don't even own a pair of pink ones!" Harm whined. Mac pretended not to hear him.

"Rabb wears his flannel ones in the winter when it's not!" Mac gave a small tug on Harm's boxers.

"Oh no Mac… don't you even think about it!"

"And sometimes in the springtime and sometimes in the fall!" Harm gave up.

"There really is no stopping you is there?"

"Well winter doesn't start for two and a half weeks so it is still fall…"

"Fine just as long as the rules apply for you as well."

"Deal. So what exactly do we do in the fall?" Harm groaned.

"Jump between the covers with nothing on at all…"

"Good I'm glad you pay attention." Mac then pulled him down into a fiery kiss that lead to something that is shall we say quite a bit more colorful.

_**THE END**_

_

* * *

_

I love you all dearly so please review me.


End file.
